Fire Emblem: The Story
by BlissyJen
Summary: This is the entire journey of Fire Emblem written, not in exact words, for people who...want to see certain pairings or straight, yuri and yaoi fluff alike. This will be the entire game from prologue to final chapter.
1. The Girl from the Plains

Chapter One: A Girl from the Plains

She heard a voice and woke. Her green cloak was spazzed all over the place as her green eyes opened to see a very beautiful silloette.

"…Your awake!"

Her vision cleared and a beautiful blue-haired blue-eyed woman appeared before her, in dazzling Sacean clothing.

"I found you unconscious on the plain." The woman began to explain. "You seemed of needing some help. Can I ask you for your name?"

"My name? Jenna. My name is Jenna." The rusty-haired woman replied.

"Jenna? That's an odd sounding name." She catches the look on Jenna's face.

"Oh, pay me no mind. It's a lovely name. I am Lyndis. But you may call me Lyn. May I ask what you are doing on these plains?"

Before Jenna could respond, noises were heard as the woman looked up.

"What's that? Let me peek outside."

Jenna watched Lyndis look outside her tent, only to come in shortly after, a look of horror on her face. Jenna got off the bed she was lyingin and peeked herself. At a distance, there were two bandits. One was guarding a convoy of goods and the other bandit was loafing around, scouting the area.

"Oh no, bandits! If that's all of them, I think I can take them on myself. Jenna, please stay in here."

Jenna shook her head.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Can you fight?"

Jenna shook her head once more.

"I'm a tactician. A tactician by trade."

Lyndis looked shocked. Jenna understood why. She was 18, and tacticians normally come around there 30s in their prime at least. She had been studying the ways of a tactician since she was 8 years old. She was no pushover. But she disliked combating…but was intelligent. She used her intelligence wisely.

"Tactician by trade? That's an odd profession…but okay! But stay close to me!"

Together, the woman exited.

"Tell me what to do!" Lyndis said.

Jenna nodded. She had done this before so she was confident. But she had never ordered this woman before…because they have only just met.

"Go into the bandit's line of view…but enough for you to get the first attack."

Lyndis nodded as she did so. The bandit scouting the area saw her and grunted, charging at her clumsily. At the right moment, with her iron sword, she swung and slashed the bandit's chest. But he was not defeated. He countered and nicked her stomach, blood barely welling up as Lyndis delivered the final blow.

"Lyndis! Do you have a vulnerary?" She asked, knowing that item, though in limited use, was able to heal small wounds like that.

"Yes I do!" Came the reply.

"Please go a little towards the bandit, slightly behind it so he can't see you…and apply it on your wound."

Lyndis did and obeyed, resting a moment as the item took it's effect, healing her wound.

"Now finish him!"

By the time the bandit noticed, Lyndis took her first swing. The bandit caught her arm and threw her to the side.

"I am Batta the Beast! Your sword will do nothing against me!"

He was wrong. Lyndis sliced and took a fair blow on his arm. He roared in fury, coming up to her and slicing down her back as she sliced his other arm. Being too close and severely wounded, Lyndis stood her ground, despite blood swelling up in her dress.

"Jenna…this bandit's strong…if I fall, please run!"

Before Jenna could respond, the bandit moved in for the final blow. But the bandit tripped and fell. Lyndis scored her blade along his back as he got up. She crouched and pointed her blade at him as she seemed to disappear. Three flashes came and then a flash of blue. The bandit gargled his last words and fell.

"Whew…I sorely underestimated him…I'm sorry if I scared you, Jenna."

Jenna nodded as she ran over to Lyndis, going over and applying the vulnerary o her back, watching it heal up nicely.

They walked slowly back to her hut. Jenna put her on her bed as Lyndis said something surprising.

"Since you are traveling…may I go with you?"

Seeing as how Lyndis was around her age, Jenna had to think.

"But you need to tell your parents."

Lyndis looked at her and Jenna's heart fell. She stuck a nail where it shouldn't have been.

"My…parents died 6 months ago…the bandits came…a-and it only took one night…"

A tear fell.

"My father was the Chiefsman of the Sacea…but I was too young and they wouldn't listen to a woman…"

More tears fell as Jenna comforted her by soothingly stroking her back. Finally the tears subsided as Lyndis suddenly stood up.

"No…I will shed no more tears. I…I want to become stronger. Jenna! Take me with you!"

Jenna looked thoughtful and nodded.

"You will? Oh thank you! You will be my tactician and I will be your peerless warrior! We will make preparations tonight and set off to morning!"

-To be Continued-


	2. Footsteps of Fate

Chapter Two: Footsteps of Fate

(NOTE: I, er, forgot the name of this town Lyndis and Jenna enters…soo the name shall be ____ like that. If someone who has played the game knows the town please message me!)

The two odd companions made their way, traveling from the plains Lyndis loved to a busy town of _____. However, Lyndis and Jenna do not know what is in store of them…the hands of fate finally moved as their journey shall change from one of an odd journey to that of a history making one…

"Here we are, _____. This is a very busy place…we should stock up on our travels while we are here."

Jenna nodded, agreeing. They decided not to split up due to the fact that _____ was indeed very busy. Though not the largest, one could get easily lost. Suddenly, a green armored handsome man approached.

"O dazzling beauty!"

Both women turned to face the brown haired man.

"May I ask the courtesy of your name,"

He then looked at Jenna.

"Or better yet, your company?"

Jenna's brow twitched. But Lyndis seemed to keep her cool.

"Who are you, sir knight, to speak to strangers so freely?"

His eyes lit up.

"I reign from the House of Caelin, home to men of passion and fire!"

That seemed to make Lyndis snap.

"Don't you mean 'home to lumbering loafs with loose tongues'?"

Jenna snickered as the man looked offended and stepped back. But he still held a smile.

"Oh…you're even lovely when you're cruel."

"Tsk! Jenna, let's get moving. He's trying my patience!"

She never saw Lyndis move so fast as Jenna had to run to keep up with her strides. Maybe this is strength from being in the Lorca tribe, or even just living on the Plains of Sacea.

The man ran after them as appearing before them was a knight in red armour, similar to the flirtatious man, with dusty red hair.

"Sain you lout!"

They finally learned his name at least. Lyndis seemed to ignore them as she rushed past the red-head.

"Kent, my boon companion! Did you expect me to be silent in front of such beauty? Shame on you!"

Jenna and Lyndis stopped. There were two horses standing in the way, blocking their path. Lyndis decided to not ignore the two obvious horseman, or Calvary to be precise, and spoke to the red-head.

"Excuse me, your horses are blocking the way."

His attention snapped from Sain to Lyndis as he nodded.

"Certainly." Sain, who was too busy taking in the forms of two beautiful woman, didn't help move his horse so Kent moved it for him.

"Thank you…at least there's some decent men in Caelin."

Kent blinked at her.

"Excuse me…but have we met?"

Jenna tilted her head. That was just plain random. Even Lyndis looked surprised.

"Pardon?"

Then Sain stepped in front of Kent.

"No fair I saw her first!"

Lyndis lost her patience.

"Tsk! I fear I am wrong! Come Jenna! I've lost my patience!"

Lyndis ran out this time and Jenna tagged along, gasping for breath.

"No wait…Sain you lout!"

Sain took a step back.

"What do you mean? I thought…"

Kent glared at him.

"I'm NOT you! Come, I think she might be…"

"WHAT? She's our mission? Wait Kent!"

Meanwhile, while traveling towards the Bern Mountains, Jenna spotted something red moving.

"Lyndis!"

Lyndis had noticed them too, and he was coming fast.

"Are they the knights?"

They drew closer.

"…No. These men are out for blood!"

Finally, he drew closer as Lyndis withdrew her blade, making the bandit stop.

"Aye…are you Lyndis?"

That shocked both Jenna and Lyndis. Jenna realized that many things were shocking her and Lyndis in the past two days.

"What…what did you call me?"

The answer made the bandit smirk.

"I am Zugu…you're a beauty. It's a shame what I'll do for gold. Oh well! Time to die, darling!"

At the wave of his axe, five more brigands came out.

"Oh no…there's more than I can handle. But I will not give up!"

"Wait!"

"What?" The bandit spoke.

"Huh?" Was Lyndis's answer.

The bandit fled father into the plain as two familiar horsemen rode in.

"We finally caught up to you. Wait, hold! What business do you have? Cowards! Cowards, all of you!"

Sain broke in, noticing the amount of bandits.

"Please, let us join the fray!"

Jenna was about to answer, but Lyndis, with her Sacean blood in her veins, was proud and shouted,

"No! This is my fight!"

"But…we can't just sit here and do nothing."

Kent spoke. Jenna stepped in and Kent noticed her.

"You there! Are you…a tactician?"

Jenna nodded.

"Command me and Sain! Is that alright with you?"

Lyndis nodded.

"Yes, me and Jenna will lead!"

They formed a formation.

"O Beauteous beauty and…Jenna was it? Command me!"

Jenna blinked. Oh of course she wasn't as beautiful as Lyndis. She wore ragged robes for clothing. But before Jenna could issue an order, Sain rode up to the first bandit he saw, wielding a lance.

All three gasped in horror as Sain stabbed at the bandit, but it was dodged easily. The iron axe struck and cut into his leg as Sain rode away from him as Kent rode next to him.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?"

Jenna blinked. EVERY knight knew the weapons triangle. Lance bests swords, swords best axe, and axes bests lance!

"A lance is more heroic, don't you think?"

Jenna shook her head as the wound on his leg slowly stopped bleeding. Sain saw the angry look on Kent's face and cleared his throat.

"T-Truth be told, I…forgot to buy a blade."

Kent sighed.

"Were you too busy woo the village girls? Here, take my spare blade! I rather you use your skills, not your luck! One day, your luck will run out and you'll find yourself at the edge of a blade!"

Tossing the sword to Sain, Sain smiled.

"Thanks Kent!" Sain watched the clumsy bandit slowly make his way towards them.

"You're almost more trouble than your worth…Almost." Kent murmured to himself.

"Command me Jenna! Let me make up my companions blunder!"

Jenna nodded. At least someone was willing to listen.

"Attack the incoming bandit!"

Kent nodded and rode his horse to the bandit, having his horse move back to avoid the axe and he scored his blade on the man's shoulder. He fell to the ground, grunting.

"Lyndis! Finish him!"

Lyndis ran up to the bandit and beheaded him, finishing him off. Before Jenna could issue another command, Sain ran off once more and into a small patch of frest where the second bandit hid himself.

"Kent! Ride up to the patch of forest and make sure Sain is okay!"

She was obeyed as Kent did so. The Bandit was driven from the forest and Sain after him, stopping his horse with frustration.

"Gah!"

"Sain! Are you alright?"

"Yes…I dodged his stroke. But why couldn't I hit him?"

Jenna shook her head, overhearing the conversation as she told Lyndis the importance of the forest.

"It's a forest, Sain! He dodged your stroke easily because you didn't notice your surroundings! Did you notice the brambles?"

Sain's eyes widened.

"I was so focused…I didn't see."

Kent sighed.

"So," Lyndis started. "If you run into a forest…you'll be harder to see and more protected? In that case…"

Jenna nodded.

"Move to the nearest patch."

Lyndis did, running the opposite way to the third bandit on the plains, spotting Lyndis and running to her.

Sain decided to finally listen to Jenna and stayed where he was, awaiting her orders.

"You appear to be injured…Sain was it?"

His head turned to Lyndis as Jenna moved closer to the battle so she didn't have to shout so much.

"Oh, I haven't noticed. Silly me, wrinkling your perfect brow for my sake."

"Uh…I was going to give you a vulerary…but you appear to be fine so never mind."

"No wait I'll take it! Jenna, I can't keep such a generous offer waiting!"

Jenna groaned.

"Lyndis, you have a spare vulerary that we got on our travels. Please, give the extra to Sain!"

Sain rode up to Lyn as she gave him the vulnerary and then he applied it on his leg wound. With a word of gratitude the horseman rode to the edge of the forest, waving his sword to attract his attention rather than Lyndis.

Jenna heard the bandit's fall as She ordered him to stand by the bridge for the fourth bandit.

Lyndis and Sain, together, took the bandit's life quickly and ran to the other bridge. Zugu found himself quickly surrounded. Noticing Sain was stronger, she ordered him to attack Zugu.

Zugu withdrew a mightier xe and Jenna realized her mistake. That wasn't a normal iron axe. It was a steel axe!

However, her mind was put at ease when Sain's blade cut off his axe arm and rode off to avoid the axe that was clenched in his other hand.

"Finish him, Lyndis!"

The battle was over with a single stroke of the beautiful swordswoman.

"We've won! But…first, we must know the story of these two. You called me by my name."

Kent stepped forward as he and Sain dismounted.

"Right, we are here to escort someone here. 6 months ago, we received a letter from the Marquess's daughter. She said she was living happily on the plains of Sacea with her beautiful 19-year-old daughter. Her name was Madelyn."

"Madelyn?"

Jenna could heard the mystification in her voice.

"Yes. The Marquess's daughter left him when he refused her husband. He was sad. Eventually he proclaimed he had no daughter. Then he suddenly found out he had a granddaughter. He was so thrilled…we sadly heard the news that a few days after the report that she was killed. But hope was not lost. We have reported that her daughter, named Lyndis, was still living on the plains. I-I knew it the moment I saw you. You are the Lady Lyndis."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your resemblance to your mother is remarkable."

Lyndis blinked once.

"Have you met my mother?"

"No…sadly to say, but I've seen her portrait of her on the castle walls."

Lyndis's eyes closed.

"In the tride, I was always called Lyndis…but whenI'm around my mother and father, it was always Lyn…and here, I thought I was alone. Now I suddenly have a grandfather."

Sudden realization hit her.

"But wait! That man called me Lyndis too!"

Kent looked shocked but Sain held a look of foreboding.

"Why…?"

"…He was one of Lord Lundgren's henchman."

Sain's answer was dark as Jenna physically flinched.

"Who is that?"

"Marquess's Caelin's brother. When he heard news that Lady Madelyn's death, he could inherit the throne…but be blunt Milady, you're an obstacle to inheriting the throne."

"But I don't want to inherit it!"

"Sadly, your granduncle doesn't think like that. He'll hound you until your death."

"What should I do?" Came the desperate answer.

"Travel with me and Sain. We'll escort you safety to Caelin."

Lyndis nodded.

"I fear I have little choice. I'll come with you, but let me speak to Jenna."

Jenna looked at her.

"I'm sorry, this changes everything."

"Do you not want me to come with you?"

Lyndis shook her head.

"No I'm not saying that…I want your support but the road is going to be dangerous."

"I live for danger. I'll come with you."

"You will? Oh thank you!"

Meanwhile…

A solider arrived and approached at the grey long-haired man.

"Sir! Lyndis and company are going to pass through the Bern Mountains. Your orders?"

"Bah! I heard those mountains are full of bandits! A single woman and her lackeys isn't going to make it through alive! I'm more worried about my brother."

"He continues to drink the poison without suspicion."

An evil smirked came from the old man as he laughed.

"Good. Soon, the throne shall be mine!"

-To be Continued-


End file.
